Landlocked Blues
by cellardoor
Summary: Sometimes happy endings depend on where you stop your story. For Tommy, the future was the most frightening thing he could think of. For Jude, the future was now. Jommy from Tommy's POV.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello there. So this is the first time I have ever written numerous chapters before posting a single one! While I am still working on my numerous other pieces I thought I would throw this one out there since it's complete and all. I like knowing that I can update faster. Yay! Anyway, Enjoy.

* * *

The sun had set many hours ago and she had sung all that she could for the evening. There came a point that she had given all that she could and I understood that she needed a break. I couldn't force her to do anything she didn't feel like doing. My Jude was not one to be reckoned with, I knew that better then anyone.

She sat cross-legged on the swivel chair that was normally mine. She used her hands to propel herself in circles. Circle after circle after circle, I was getting dizzy just watching her. Her hair spun outrageously around her as she laughed at herself and her antics.

I cherished that virtuousness about her. That even at twenty-one it was still the simple things in life that amused her. Even as I child, I could never let myself have fun like she can now. I missed so much of my youth and Jude helps me to experience all that I have lost.

I sat examining her from inside the booth, she had yet to realize the deafening silence that had engulfed her surroundings and instead she continued to whirl in circles, still so astonished in her own world.

She came to an immediate halt. Her feet planted firmly on the ground, her hands turning sallow with a death grip on the sound board, I watched her body sway from side to side, I was amazed she hadn't fallen out of the chair thus far.

"Tommy," I could interpret her lips through the glass and her hilarity, "Sit still Tommy," she was sniggering.

I shook my head at her and strummed the guitar that was sitting in my lap.

I don't know how we got to this point, but by some means we managed this roll reversal, she played out there while I watched her from in here.

GMajor was unusual in the dead of the night.

The silence was eerie—it made me uncomfortable—I was sure there was someone hiding behind the next bend, or beneath the kitchen counter, just waiting to startle us, listening in on moments that were ours and only ours. There were no bodies moving ubiquitously, no hustle and bustle, no music, which was odd seeing as how it was a record label. The silence was almost insufferable.

Everything was so tranquil and serene. The shadows empowered our surroundings, making everything look so intimidating and yet, none of it mattered as long as I was here with her. Jude. My Jude.

The clamor of the guitar startled her—she stopped laughing and looked at me. I didn't once take my eyes off of her as my fingers gently glided over the guitar strings and she sat there, absorbing every note I was playing.

We didn't require words, we had each other. At some point in our correlation we had fused into one. We knew each others thoughts before they were spoken. I missed being two separate halves, but how did I tell that to her?

She leaned back in my chair and sat with her feet propped up on the music board. She looked through the windowpane towards me, her eyes locking with mine as she took note of the chords I was playing.

She spoke clearly into the microphone and smiled, "Okay Quincy, lets take it from the top, a little less finger noise this time," she mimicked me almost too perfectly.

I smirked, "Funny Harrison, you should take your show on the road."

"Only if you don't mind being the butt every joke," she let up the button and leaned back in my chair, watching as I spun around and lifted myself off the stool making my way towards her in the booth.

I took a place next to her, moving her feet off the board and onto my lap, I rubbed her calves.

"I can just see it now," I waved my hands as if reading on a marquee, "'Jude Harrison! One Night Only at the Laugh Factory! Come see her other talent!'"

"You see that in your crystal ball T?" she tilted her head, shrugging.

"Didn't I tell you? I don't need a crystal ball. I can see the future without it," I sat forward in my seat and pulled her legs towards me, allowing her to wrap her legs around my waist. She sat on my lap as I leaned forward and placed my forehead on hers, our noses grazed each others as I inclined inward and kissed her delicately on the lips.

"Speaking of the future," she shifted herself tighter around me, wrapping her arms loosely around my neck, her mouth nibbling on my ear.

I gave her a slight nod. The future hung over our heads. I loved her, but I couldn't plan with her, I didn't know where I would be tomorrow, let alone a month or a year from now.

"The future?" I looked dubiously at her, I had my reservations, granted mine were bigger and more complex then she even knew, but how could I tell her how I felt, it would break her heart, "It moves with each current event."

"Tommy," she moaned, pulling away from me slightly.

"Jude," I imitated her tone but I held my gaze and looked at her, until I knew the future like that of a cold steady rain, I was keeping to myself, I had nothing left to say.

* * *

Review if you like. It is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Man I was so proud to update this story quicker since the majority of it is already written and then my life got so busy I didn't even have time for myself. Comment if you like, it is greatly appreciated. Enjoy.

* * *

"You ready to go babe?" I lingered above her before leaning down and kissing her fervently on the mouth.

"MmmHmm," she mumbled, her eyes closed, her arms folded against her chest. She unexpectedly reached out and drew me down on top of her, "I can't wait to get you home," she opened her eyes and draped her arms securely around me.

I lifted her up and out of her chair before setting her down on the floor. I hit the final switch in the studio and everything abruptly became pitch-black.

"It's kind of fun being here in the darkness," I could perceive the sound of her voice and make out the proximity that she was in, but I couldn't commit to memory where I left her exactly.

I snatched at the vacant air, my hands in front of me, "Jude?"

"Over here," she snickered.

I could heed her foot steps shuffling around in the contiguous blindness.

"Jude—" I calmly stated once more.

"Tommy," she echoed.

"Jude… really," my arms wilted at my sides, I was rotating in circles, trying to trail the sound of her voice and scuffling of her footpath.

Swiftly she was in front of me—her lips came crashing down upon mine as I elevated her up in my arms.

She wrapped her legs securely around my torso, her hips gyrating into mine. I could hardly control myself.

"Jude," I breathed heavily.

"Come on Tommy," her left hand was making its way down to my pant buttons as her right hand remained firmly around my neck.

"Jude, we're still in the studio," I was tentative.

"That never stopped you before," her moist lips had made their way to my neck.

"I know," my hands clenched her bottom half, I could barely speak, she felt so superior against my body, "I was just thinking how nice a bed sounds right about now."

"What?" she declared among kisses, "You don't like the feel of the sound board on your back?" I could sense her smile against my skin.

I curved her around and pressed her into the sound board, "If you want it…" I trailed off.

"Okay," she paused to catch her breath, "Okay. Let's go home."

She kissed me firmly on the lips before letting up. I was aware of the muscles in her legs relaxing as she hauled herself off the sound board and away from me.

"But we're picking up right where we left off," she knew her way around GMajor better then I would have anticipated in the faintness. She grabbed her coat and her bag before making her way back towards me by the exit.

"I won't argue with that," I agreed.

It was shortly after 3:00am when we made it out of the studio and on our way home.

It was nights like these that I cherished the most. Innocent nights that integrated nothing more than letting our artistic juices take their course.

I held the alley door open for her and seized her hand as she came bounding out. No matter what thoughts were going on in my head, there was no superior sensation in the world then the way her hand fit so flawlessly in mine.

She readjusted her scarf comfortably around her neck and burrowed into to my right side, my arm swathed securely around her. I am her protector—I will always guard her, even if that includes defending her from me.

We sauntered towards the shadows in the alleyway. The cats were meowing, you couldn't hear a car for miles—it was just us and the hours of darkness.

"It's kind of weird to think this is where it all started," her hand lingered in mine.

"Where what all started?" I reserved my eyes in a straight line ahead.

"Us," she prodded her hip into mine, causing us to mutually stride to the left.

"In the alley?" My eyebrows squinted— I didn't know where she was heading with this, but I knew I wasn't going to like it.

"No," she pointed behind her, "GMajor."

"Huh," was the only response I could think of.

"Whoever would have thought, that I…" she brought her free hand up to her chest, "would fall for you."

"Well thanks a lot," I finally skewed my head to look down at her obscured between my arm and side.

"You know what I mean," she leaned over to kiss my cheek and I shut my eyes to the sentiment of her supple tepid lips on my skin.

"Yeah you mean, who ever would have thought that I would fall for you," I teased.

"That too," she shrugged in my arms and I could feel her quaver with a giggle.

"Anything else you want to muse over?"

"Nope," there was a slender pause I wasn't supposed to perceive. She was uncertain if she should complete that sentence but she decided to anyhow, "I was just thinking of all the stories we can tell our grandchildren."

And there she went talking about our future again.

We at last came to the boulevard and when we emerged into the city it was like daylight. The moon laying low in the sky was forcing everything metal to shine.

We strolled in silence down the street, in view of the fact that she wanted to talk about our future and I forgot how to converse whenever she brought it up, we just ambled on simultaneously, lost in our own thoughts.

I love her, I really do but… glancing down every street, every sidewalk seemed to hold diamonds like a jewelry store case. They called to me, "Walk this way." "No, walk this way."

It took all my self-control to not let go of her hand and circle down any other slab of cement that she was not heading down herself.


End file.
